


Always with the Alien Plants

by TheEmberCity



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Clothes, F/M, Five likes dirty talk, Help!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need a beta, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Sex Pollen, Shopping, concerned Three, four is helpful in more ways than one, pretty plants, protective crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/pseuds/TheEmberCity
Summary: The Crew stops at a big station where Five gets two plants from a flora shop. things start to go down from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom. I need a beta. I'm sorry if this is rushed, also it's un beta'd soo..yeah.  
> It would be great if you guys would comment so that I know how good/bad I did on this. No pressure though, at least kudo please. also interested in prompts, so feel free to leave them in the comment box. I will get back to you as soon as possible.
> 
> Oh, before I forget... I don't own Dark Matter.  
> I created the names of the system, the plant store, the flowers and, the band name. so if anyone wants to use any of those names please ask me first.

Five was happy. They had stopped at a relatively nice station in the Meseupia system near the planet of Ventar. The station was huge! Most stations just had about forty levels but this station-clearly owned and operated by a private investor- had over ninety levels. There were shops for everything!  
So far she had passed shops for jewelry, mens clothes, beauty supplies that she was definitely coming back to, given she had the time, an electronics store(also coming back to), a weapons shop where she was sure that Three visited or will visit, and a medical shop.She had even gotten lost at one point somewhere between levels thirty-four and forty looking for a women’s clothing store that didn’t cater to strippers,exotic dancers(which apparently weren’t the same thing) and sexdroid owners, or men.  
Luckily she’d finally found the shop she was looking for. It was nice. There was plenty of clothes in her size that she liked. She had a total of two hundred thirteen credits she could use of her five hundred. It was hard not to use all of them in this one store, there were so many pretty things. There were shirts with floral prints and animal prints, pants with stripes and polka dots and there were skirts with all sorts of patterns.  
She spent a total of about two hours in that particular shop. It, like the station, had turned out to be a lot larger than she’d initially thought. She had wandered around the store and ended up picking out two skirts. One a dark purplish-blue color and the other a stark black color with bright green, pink and blue stripes. She got four dresses; one was a green tank-top dress that went down to her knees, a sleeveless form-fitting black leather one, another form-fitting dress, this one being red with ruffles, a plunging neckline and thick sleeves, the last dress was a simple silver one that had short sleeves and flared out at the knees. There was also six pairs of pants; two pairs were leggings, one cosmic and the other a sheer black. She also got a pair of pants that were made of black leather, much like the dress she’d got, a gold pair and the other two pairs were simple dark jeans. Next to last she’d got five shirts; two were plain, one black and one white. Another was a maroon crop-top with the band Lives Before Prime’s logo along the chest, the next one’s just your basic T-shirt with a picture of something from Terra Prime back in the old days on the front. Her last shirt was a tank top with a single strap that went around the neck and the torso of the shirt. It’s a corset style with chains attached, dark green in color. Finally she had got two jackets the first was a red leather jacket and the other an overcoat that is a dark grey.  
In all she had gotten one hundred and two credits worth of clothes. Two skirts, four dresses, six pairs of pants, five shirts, two jackets, and the sad thing was she still had to buy undergarments. Lucky for her she found Two who also needed some, this way they could shop together.

 

“Hey Two, I’m so glad I found you!” She called as she spotted Two walking out of another store carrying a bag. Five had been worried that she would end up having to ask a random stranger or store clerk where she would find a shop for underclothes and that would have been extremely embarrassing.  
“Hey Five, Two say once she turns around having heard Five call her name.” I found a store that sells underwear and stuff. She pauses looking down at all of Fives bags and smiles at her, I’d ask if you want to come with me but it looks like you’ve already got what you need.”  
“ Actually I have everything but underwear. Sooo…...Uh We can go together if..you want.” Five says nervously as though she thought that Two would say that she is old enough to shop for underwear by herself and leave her standing there in the middle of the hall.  
“Alright it’s right over there.” Two say’s as she points a little farther down from the store that Five had just walked out of.  
_______________________________Look at this line, Ain’t it pretty?____________________________________________________  
Underwear and bra shopping went a whole lot quicker than Five thought it would. They were in and out in under thirty minutes. She guesses that when you know exactly what you're looking for and had someone there to manage your time then you can get anything done quickly. Her and Two left the store with four pairs underwear and three bras each.  
But there were always distractions. They had walked down toward the docking level and right before they got to the ship Five spotted a flora shop called NebularPlants.  
“ Hey Two can we go into the flora shop over there before we leave? Pleassssseeee?” Five begged as she tried to use the puppy-dog eyes on Two.  
“I guess. As long as we make it quick, you know how Three gets if he has to wait.” Two tells her as she give into those wide blue eyes and so they make their way over to NebularPlants. Two didn’t even realize that she completely fell for the eyes.  
Once inside Two stood back and smiled as she could see just how much Five likes the store as her eyes go wide as she wanders around the store. Touching every small tree that she could and sniffing all of the flowers that she possibly could. Two was startled out of her thoughts by Five asking her if She could get a plant.  
“I don’t see why not. But you are going to take care of not me, not the android and the guy’s won’t want to care for it if you forget-well One might care, but not getting him to do it either you got it? “

 

“Yes! Thanks Two, thank you so much.” 

 

That being said Five rushed off to find the perfect plant for the ship. There were just so many to choose from how would she ever decide? There were already a few that had caught her eye. One was a large blue bonsai like tree that had lots of small red spikes on the trunk and the lady at the counter told her that was from the planet Ilantar. It currently had many vibrant blossoms blooming. It also wasn’t hard to care for because it didn’t need much water. She also said that it was strong and would live many years , it kinda reminded her of Four who was strong, silent and deadly but could also be kind, caring and protective over those he was close to, though these were things that she would never tell Four.  
The next plant that had caught her eye was a flower known as the Shooting Whistle so it was no surprise that it reminded her of Three. It was a single bulb flower with a black stem and bright bioluminescent purple bloom. It got it’s name from that fact that when it was ready to pollinate it made a loud whistle and would continue to do so until it was in the presence of another Shooting Whistle and once it was it would “shoot” a ball of pollen onto the other plant. The reason it did this is because the planet it was from Viiralesck didn’t have insects to do any of the pollinating so the plants have evolved to do it themselves. It unfortunately wouldn’t be a good fit for the Raza because they could only have one and so when it was time the poor plant would just keep whistling until it died or Three killed it.  
One plant that she would have liked to get reminded her of Two pretty and deadly. The Acid Bowl it’s called, it’s a large plant with a dark purple stem and green bloom in the shape of a large bowl that emitted a pheromone that attracted insects that would fly or jump straight into the bowl and die. There weren’t any insects on the ship so this one was a no no.  
There was one that reminded her of Six but there was no way Two would let her bring this big-no HUGE bioluminescent orange tree onto the Raza. It was pretty but there would be absolutely no where to put it.  
There was only one plant left that had caught her eye and this one she might actually be able to bring aboard the Raza, it was also bioluminescent as most alien flora is. It’s bright white/clear in color and looks similar to the golden flower from that movie that came out over a century called Tangled. She learns from reading it’s tag that it’s name is Pandrevlon from the planet Chromia Prime, Five had read about this planet, everything native to it was extremely vibrant in color You can probably figure out that this particular flower reminds Five of One. Different than the others, more fragile than the rest and also more beautiful than the rest. Five thought this way of One because he wasn’t a criminal like the others given she isn’t either but she can tell from her memories that she knows are hers that she has done some bad things too, but One hasn’t-hadn’t at least until he ended up on the Raza.  
Five wants both the Pandrevlon and the little blue tree which she now knows is called a Zyon Bonzai , so she checked how many credits she had and she had more than enough to get them both. She then looks over to Two who Five then notices has acquired a plant of her own the stem of Twos plant was a soft brown and the flower itself was a vibrant blue and green. Five wondered if this flower reminded Two of a person and if so, who?  
“Do you have what you're going to get?” Two ask her with a soft smile as she walked over to where she stood with the flower and the tree.

 

“Yeah, I have what I want to buy. Are you going to get that flower?” Five asks Two happily.  
The two(heh) of them pay and leave the store knowing the guys -and probably the android- are either worried or annoyed at how long it’s taking them. Five just failed to notice the strange look the girl at the register gave her when she came up with the two plants that she had chosen to get.  
________________________________________Oh look, it’s another line__________________________________________________  
When the girls finally got back to the Raza they split up and went to there respective rooms. Five was so excited about her new plants. She new exactly where to put them. She is going to put the tree on the desk she uses for her work space then she’s going to put her flower on her night stand and that’s exactly where she put them.  
Seeing as she was so excited not only about her new plants but her new clothes as well it’s understandable that she was completely oblivious to the faintly glowing white pollen gently flowing from her new flower. Though she did notice that the blossoms on the tree were opening and being as curious as she is, she just had to get a closer look. Unfortunately for her when she got her closer look she put her hand gently around the trunk of her small tree so as not to her herself on it’s thorns. Just as she leaned her head in close one of the little flower spat some sort of fluid in her face.  
“Ack! Uhgg.“She cried as she immediately started to wipe at her face trying to get the sticky fluid off of her this caused her to notice that she had gotten a bunch of little stab wounds on her hand from the trees spikes.  
“Owwww. That hurt and it burns. I hope that it’s not poisonous. Man, I really should've asked the girl at the counter about the tree.”  
She picks up some gauze she’d put at her work place just in case she cut herself or something and now she’s glad that she did. She took the gauze and proceeded to wrap her hand, next she began to try to get the goo off of her face but to no success, she simply couldn’t get the stuff off her face. So she finally just got up and went into the bathroom where she believed that she would manage to get the stuff off of her face. Did it work? The answer, No it didn’t work.  
With a huff she went to find someone to help her. As she walked down the hallway she bumped into someone. They walked into each other with enough force to cause her almost fall. She wondered who she had ran into and it wasn’t until he spoke that she knew that it was four.  
“Five? What is that stuff on your face?” he asks her in his usual gruff voice. Though she can hear the slight humor in his voice.

 

“Sorry for running into you. As for this? It’s some goo one of my new plants decided to threw up on me. I tried to get it off but I had no luck. So I was trying to find somebody to help me, and well I found you so… will you help me? Five asks him with her eyes cast down a faint blush beginning to cover her cheeks. She was beginning to feel very warm, but she just couldn’t figure out why.

 

“Sure, I’ll help you. You could get hurt with that stuff blocking most of your vision. If I had been running you would have fallen.” he replies looking at her. Four had noticed but barely that she was blushing. He wondered why she was blushing. Had he made her uncomfortable or embarrassed. Either way he had to help her before she got hurt.

 

“Okay can we do this in either my room or yours? Because I don’t want all of the others to see me with this goo all over my face.” This leads him to believe that her blush was from embarrassment.

 

“We can go to your room if that’s alright with you. I have been sharpening all of my swords and daggers, so there are too many sharp objects that will be both a hazard and in the way. Four tells her thinking that she’d be more comfortable in her room rather than his. He didn’t lie to her though. He was sharpening his swords, just not as many as he lead her to believe.  
“Okay. that’s fine with me.”  
Once back at her room she leads him over to her work space where she had put the little blue tree about an hour ago.  
“This is one of my new plants, the other is over there on my nightstand. I was bending down to smell one of the blossoms that had bloomed and it suddenly just soit this sticky goo stuff in my face. I also hurt my hand, when i went to sniff it I put my hand around the trunk and when it spit that stuff at me it sorta scared me so I tightened my grip and it stabbed my hand.”  
“Here, let me take a look.”  
“That's okay, I wrapped it up with clean gauze. But if you want to take a look at it you can after we get this stuff off of my face. Okay?”  
“Okay, Let's get this stuff off of you then I’ll take a proper look at your hand. Wait here while I go and get something that’ll get the goo off without harming your skin.”  
Four first went and looked in the bathroom and it was just his luck that Five had a solvent that could be used on skin, he also found a clean rag. He took the solvent and the rag back into the main room where Five was waiting.

 

Five hoped he hurried because she was feeling even hotter than she had previously, she didn’t know why she was starting to burn this hot. Maybe she should have let him go ahead and take a look at her hand, there might have been some sort of poison in those spikes. Maybe it was something else entirely because she burned even hotter every time he was near, and whenever he touched her? She felt like she was burning as hot as a newborn star. She then heard the nearly silent thump of his boots as he came from the direction of the bathroom.  
“I found some solvent on the counter in the bathroom but you need to hold still because while this can be used on skin, I doubt your eye will appreciate the solvent.”  
Four takes the rag and pours a bit of solvent on it, he then proceeds to clean Fives face. His hands are so gentle in their work it’s almost easy to forget that these are the hands of a seasoned warrior and now a hardened criminal. The task of getting the plant goo off of her face takes a total of fifteen minutes. It turns out the plant goo just needed a bit of the solvent and a gentle scrubbing.

 

As he finishes his task her eyes flutter open as she looks up at him. He uses his thumb to wipe away a bit of solvent left on her cheek and as he does so he sees her flush to a deep shade of red. She felt a bit hot. What was wrong? Four begins to wonder if that goo did something to her. Just as he’s about to ask how she feels Five says something.

 

“Four? I don’t..feel so well. I feel kind of hot.” Five wasn’t lying when she tells him this she just kept getting hotter and hotter. Looking at Four doesn’t help any, it actually makes it worse. Everytime she looks at him she feels herself begin to throb between her legs. She wasn’t stupid, she knew why this was happening. She had felt this way before when they were at a station a few weeks ago and this guy about her age had felt her up. She hadn’t told the others, but she had liked it, the way it felt. She didn’t tell any of them because Three had saw the guy put his hand on her naked thigh-she had been wearing a skirt- and start to inch it between her legs near her crotch. Five guesses he though she didn’t like what was happening because one moment his hand is almost there and the next he’s being pulled away from her by the Three, Four and Six, who didn’t look happy. Two took her back to the ship and an fifteen minutes or so later the guys finally showed up. She had asked what happened but she guesses they thought she was scared or something because they just told her they’d taken care of it.

 

“What do you mean you feel hot?” Four was starting to feel hot himself and he wondered if it was the same kind of heat she was feeling. What neither of them knew was that not one but both of her new plants have aphrodisiac properties. Her flowers pollen once inhaled cause a person to go into a state of ecstasy where as here little blue tree was a fertility tree, its blossoms goo that it spat on Five made anyone who came into contact with it in this case Four and Five temporarily made them sexual unsastible.

 

He continued his trail across her cheek down her jaw bone and then further, down her neck. He watched as she started to tremble and in a small moment of clarity he assumed she was afraid much like he did a few weeks ago when Three had pointed out Five getting felt up by some guy. He remembered her the look on her face, her beautiful blue eyes wide looking up at him as his hand started to make it’s way up her thigh, mouth slightly open in what he at the time had thought was shock or confusion. Is he being like that guy? It was this thought that made him stop.  
“Why’d you stop”  
He had to of heard her wrong. She wanted him to continue? He then takes a another look at her. Her eyes are wide but this time he knew what he saw in her eyes, the way they are lit up like stars with want and awe. Mouth open in a slight pant and a deep flush upon her cheeks. She wanted him but he had to make sure before he took this any farther. He had to because as mature as she may act sometimes they still didn’t know how old she was so he has to get her worded permission to continue, that way even if it turns out that she is underage she still said yes.  
“Is this something you want, do you want this to go farther? Even if it’s only just this one time?” 

 

“Yes I want this, I’ve wanted this for awhile now. Sometimes I go up into the vents above the dojo so that I can watch you train without a shirt.” It’s true, she has many times. For awhile she even thought that he knew and was just pretending not to notice just so that he could get her worked up. She didn’t know what compelled her to tell him that though.  
Four like Five was really starting to feel the affects of the plants. Usually it would take a bit more than hearing something like that to get him hard but as he heard her say that he was instantly harding in his pants. He pressed up against Five letting her feel his hardness. She gasped and grinded forward into him.

 

“Did you touch yourself? When you watched me?” He asked her hoping that the way she had just spoken meant she liked to be talked to dirty.  
“Answer me Five”

 

“Yes! I did, up there in the vents, you couldn’t see me. So I would put my hand in my pants or up my skirt. Sometimes I didn’t even have to watch, I could come just from listening to you. Please! Touch me? Touch me please, Four!

 

Hearing her say this was enough, he backed her into the nearest wall. Once he had her pressed against the wall he caressed her thigh from knee to hip going up under her short pink and black skirt which contrasted with her skin, it looked it the ivory and ebony of a old Terra Prime piano. He then put his hand against her and began to touch her through her thin sheer underwear. She is soaked, she is so wet that his hand is saturated as he rubs her through the thin material. Knowing that she needs more he grabs her underwear and roughly pulls them down to her knees. He puts his hand back to her sex and she’s absolutely sopping now. He pinches and rubs at her clit making her moan and pant harder. He then thrust two fingers into her, she threw her head back and let put a wailing moan and grinded down has hard as she could onto Fours fingers.  
“Ahhh...More..Four!”  
She couldn’t get them to go deep enough! Four was holding onto her thigh with a grip that meant bruises tomorrow preventing her from grinding down on them to much and she needed more. Just as it starts to become to much he takes his two fingers out and before Five can so much a whimper he thrust three fingers back into her hitting that spot that makes her see stars as he starts rubbing at her clit. He removes the hand around her thigh and uses it to push her tank top up, pulls it off and throws it behind him. Then he reaches between her and the wall to get at the back of her bra to unclasp it. When he gets it undone it too gets thrown somewhere on the floor. He places his free hand on one of her breast as he begins to mouth at her nipple on the other and it feels amazing. Then he hits that spot again and again.

 

“Four, GOD..Yes! Yes! ohh... More….FOUR!”  
He feels Five tighten around him just seconds before she comes. Hard and as she does she pulls him away from her breast to slam her mouth against his. Their kiss is one full of tongue and teeth. He takes his fingers out of her so that he can undo his belt and pants. When he does so he hears her give a soft whimper. Once he gets his pants undone enough to release his fully hard cock he looks at her one last time to see if she still wants this.  
Seeing no resistance he lined himself up and slides into her in one smooth thrust making both of them gasp loudly. He pauses to give her a moment to adjust, relishing in how tight she is and this makes him remember that she just might have possibly have been a virgin up until this very moment.  
“Move..Four”

 

That was the permission he needed as he began to thrust deep into her body. His sole focus in finding that spot that would make her arch her back. A few moments later that's exactly what she did.  
“Nnn...Five, your tight. You feel amazing.”  
She felt him inside of her a hot and heavy presence at her core. It hurt a bit at first this telling her that she most likely hadn’t done this before but with every thrust it began to feel better and eventually she could tell that he was aiming to find her g-spot. She had found it herself before and it felt great, she could only imagine what it would feel like when he found it. And find it he did. With one powerful thrust the head of his cock met her g-spot hard. All she could do was throw her head back as he made her see not only stars but entire galaxies and arch her back like a bowstring pulled taut with a deep moan. The way she arched caused him to slide even deeper with his next thrust. She loved the feeling of his cock inside her hitting every sensitive nerve and her g-spot almost every time.  
“Four..Ung...You're so good.. Ahh.. Keep going...Unnn.Harder..Please!.”  
By this time she had her legs wrapped around his waist trying to pull him in even deeper. She cried out when he went deep enough to hit her O-spot, it felt even better than what he’d done before. As she felt the heat start pool in her stomach she knows that she is almost to her breaking point.  
“Yes, Four! I’m almost there!”

 

Four was beginning to get close and her could tell that she is too. He wanted her to come first so he picked up one of her legs which had been about his waist over his shoulder as he quickened his pace and began to rub her clit trying to get her there. A few moments later he felt Five begin to spasm around him another few hard thrust and his thumb on her clit brought her barling over the edge into orgasm. “AHHH!”  
He thrust once, twice, three more times then he buried himself up to the hilt in Five coming into her.

 

She gasped as he raise her leg up and over his shoulder as he began to rub at her clit. She’s so close, almost there. Only moments later she feels herself beginning set ablaze as she comes around him. He continue to thrust his way to his own release and it makes her feel over stimulated. Three more thrust and she feels him come deep inside of her and despite how much he has worn her out she’s awake enough to realize that the two of them have just had sex. 

 

Her and Four.

 

When, if the others find out they are not going to be happy. They might even try to kill Four. Okay so they wouldn’t kill Four, but they’d do something bad to him for having possibly underage sex with her. She didn’t know what she-they were going to do.

 

Four leans against Five panting for a minute before he pulls out of her. Then suddenly there's a loud banging on the door and he can hear Three’s voice coming through the door.  
He feels a surge of panic run through him, but only for a moment. 

 

He’s in immediate action. Pulling away from Five, grabbing his pants from around his ankles and buttoning them up, he then turns to locate,collect and give Five her clothes that had gotten thrown in different direction during the heat of the moment.  
Five takes the clothes from him and begins to dress, luckily she had worn a skirt so that was one less thing she had to put back on. All the while Three is standing on the other side of the door demanding to know what’s going on inside the room and to be let in.

 

“Come on! Let me in. Five, I heard some noises that sound suspiciously like sex noises, do you have some guy in there? Answer me Five. Is he hurting you? Wait... did he force you? If he did I’m going to cut his dick off with a rusty spoon! I’ll help you just let me in.”

 

Neither of them could hear any of the others, which is a good thing. It was a miracle that none of the others were out there, Three was being kind of, more like really loud. 

 

“What should I do? Should I open the door, let him in?” she asks Four hoping he’ll know what to do.

 

“Yes. we should let him in. if we tell the others straight off it’ll be better than if we wait. Because if we wait they’ll assume that something is wrong, that I hurt or forced you. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

 

“No, I’m fine. A little sore, but fine. So we’re just going to tell the others that we had sex?”

 

“It’s both the right and the best thing to do.”

 

“Well...Okay then let’s get this over with.” Ready to face whatever was going to happen as a result of her and Fout being together. She hoped what they had just done wasn’t a one time thing, she hoped it would last a while longer. Maybe even forever, who knows. So long as Four is with through this it’ll all be okay. The crew had been through a lot and changed a lot She wants them to be okay with this, because if they weren't, it would break them apart and change everything. With that thought Five opened the door of her room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's probably not that good but no flames please and I would love some feedback. please kudo?! Also I didn't notice my spacing problem until after. I just don't feel like fixing it. OH MY GOD! I didn't know how bad my mess ups were. I was tired when I finished it so I didn't proof read it until after I had posted it. I was like NOOOOOOOOO!!! I am really embarrassed.


End file.
